Tim's Translations : Two-Way Love, Double Trouble
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Haibara's having nightmares of the Organization. It's approaching Haibara, tracking her down... And Conan MUST deafeat them ! It was originally written in french, by Eyto, and I'm the translator of the story.


Tim Kudo, in association with Eyto,  
Proudly Presents :  
_Two-way Love, Double Trouble_

* * *

Hello guys !  
I'm Tim Kudo, the official translator of ''Two-Ways'' (original name : Double Sens). The fiction was in french, and written by Eyto, but some non-french readers asked him to translate the story.  
Being his long-time beta-reader, I decided to translate the story.  
I apologize if there are some english errors, I've been born in France, and I'm not a natal english speaker.  
Enjoy, and please contact me by PM at ''Tim Kudo'' if you want the next chapter translated ^^

* * *

_Monday, 19 december_

The snow was falling on the now-white city. It was eight in the morning when Conan got out of the Mouri Detective Agency to go to school. On the road, he met Haibara, meters away from the entrance of the school. She was cold that day, with sleepy eyes, and said nothing more than ''Hello.''

Haibara's problem ? Her feelings. She was 9, like the other children in her form, and she couldn't get back her old appearance, appearance of Shiho Miyano, just like Shinichi.  
But Shinichi had made a cross of turning back to Kudo Shinichi, son of the famous author, long before. A the contrary, he was happy than he wouldn't have to explain everything to Ran, who was henceforth his ''sister.''

A relationship with Ayumi ? Non. Who else ?

At recess, a football game ended, and Conan took the opportunity.

''Haibara ? Are you okay ?'', asked Conan

''Nothing... does it concern you ?''

''_Of course I feel concerned..._''

Haibara was in love with Conan. But it was not being cold with him that was going to help.

For the Organization, they couldn't do anything more, and the FBI was going to do whatever was necessary to destroy them. But MIB agents were still on the loose, and so, there still was danger.  
At the end of the class, Conan stopped by Agasa Hakase's.  
Primo, because he wanted to speak to Haibara, who he had created a bond with, secundo, because he was enjoying speaking with his long-time neighbor, Hiroshi Agasa.

''Where is she ?'', asked Conan, taking a soda in the professor's fridge.

''She's taking a shower'', answered the old man (well, no so old. He's actually only 52 O.O)

''Oh... Did she tell you anything ?''

''No. All I know is that she wanted to listen to the newest and last of her mother's tapes.'

''The one Akai gave us in the submarine ? I see...''

''And that's not all. She can't sleep at nights.''

If she has nightmares while sleeping, it's not a surprise she's in this state, with bag under her eyes. And it must be hard to sleep when you know that a blood-thursty Organization is tracking you more than ever.

''She... talked to me about you'', he said finally.

''Mhm ?''

''Somethin' like 'I don't deserve what Kudo does for me... He fights the Organization, whereas I get scared just from hearing a member's name. I'm useless to him' ''.

She was wrong.

Haibara opened slightly the door.

''She fought with Vermouth, and thanks to her, I got to speak with Vermouth head-to-head. It's thanks to her.

Haibara opened her eyes, before going in the living room.

''The tape is in the-''

''Yes. Go ahead.''

Haibara sat in a couch, under the gaze of the two persons she had the most trust into, who were sitted behind her.

Minutes later, she took off her headphones, trembling a little. She got up. Conan walked over to her.

''So... ?'', asked the little detective.

Haibara said nothing... But Conan was surprised. He saw her shedding a tear.

''Akemi...'', whispered Haibara.

She throwed herslef at Conan, she wanted to be comforted.

''I miss them... my mother... my sister...''

''Calm down...'', said the little detective.

_''Fuck... and the Organization is still on the loose... Yabe !''_

~[=-=]~

Haibara was washing her face, and the Professor was searching for his phone.

''OK. Ran's now aware that you're sleeping here. How many days do you think you're gonna stay here ?''

''The time it will take. And I think I'll go back to the Mouri detective agency when the Organization 'll be destroyed.''

''Your bed is opposite hers.''

''Okay.''

Haibara went to bed. So, the professor said that she couldn't sleep peacefully ?

''You're gonna sleep her, Edogawa-kun ?''

''Yes. I'm going to take care of you'', he replied, smiling.

''Thank you.''

She was happy that Conan would be staying here with her. But how to react in these conditions ? Every day, every night with, it was a dream that was becoming true.

Conan fell asleep fastly, but the scientist still couldn't get asleep. She was trembling and moving in her bed, eyes closed, swetting heavily.

_''Akemi...'' _

_BANG !_

Conan opened his eyes.

_''She's having nightmares...''' _

_He moved toward her, and got on his knees, taking her hand, moving his other hand in her hair._

_''Shh'', he said calmly. _

_''The Organizations MUST be destroyed, at all costs. It's the only way.'' _

Conan had no other issues. He got in her bed (author's note :_ Ooooooh, I don't wanna know what you're thinking of right know _XD). She was facing the other side of the bed, but it didn't matter. He took her in his arms, to push her against him. Haibara finished to move, and fell asleep, rapidly after Conan.

_''If Akemi was still alive... waht would have happened ?''_

The next day,

Haibara had the best night of her life. She had slept in the arms of Conan, it was the kind of magic moment, where you hope that the night will be long... (and I swear, in this type of situation, the night is muuuuch shorter!)

She opened her eyes, sunlight piercing through the curtains. She looked at her bed, and... Conan !

''Hello !''

She noticed the breakfast on her nightstand.

''Hi, Edogawa-kun. Thanks for the breakfast.''

''It's nothing. Oh, and you know that it's 9' o clock ? You slept well, apparently.

''Thank you for last night.'' ''_The best night of my life... and I hope it won't be the last._''

''Er-, don't mention it. Mmm, you hungry ?

She nodded.

~[=-=]~

The two adult-kids walked together to the school.

Wednesday, decembre 20th

Yeah, there wasn't class that day, but there was football, and that was a meeting that the Detective Boys would never miss.  
Firstly, Haibara and Conan were appearing in the same road, and that mean that her had slept at the professor's.

Secondly, the fact that Haibara was smiling, and it was more than rare.

''You slept at the Hakase's ?'', asked Genta.

''Yeah. I'm going to sleep at his house a few days.

Haibara looked disappointed..

_''Shit...''_

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**  
_


End file.
